The Winds Of Change
by wizards fall
Summary: The night was cold and frosty, the trees shivered with a dark wind as the foreboding shadows crept ever closer. It was the 31st of October 1981 11:02pm and two lives had been taken. A dark lord vanished, and little boy orphaned.
1. Beginnings

A/N: My first fan fiction, I would really appreciate if you took the time to review and tell me what you think and if you want me to continue :)

The night was cold and frosty, the trees shivered with a dark wind as the foreboding shadows crept ever closer. In was the 31st of October 1981 11:02pm and two lives had been taken. A dark lord vanished, and little boy orphaned.

9 years and 9 months later, a small boy got a strange letter written in emerald ink on yellow parchment. If that was not strange, the fact the boy had never got a letter before AND the fact that it had the name of his cupboard was on the front cemented the fact that this was not normal, and therefore he should not show it to his aunt and uncle. With this knowledge in place, Harry James Potter silently climbed back in his cramped cupboard.

Harry had discovered a whole world secret to his own, or so he thought. People walked around in long black robes, signs over shops which read, newt eyes – 2 galleons!' Harry thought this was all a bit overwhelming so he stuck with the most recognisable thing in the alley, the bookshop.

As Harry was browsing the shelves of Flourish and Blotts he came across a book which looked interesting, 'rise and fall of the dark arts, dark arts?' Harry thought.

As Harry flicked open the last few pages of the book, his life changed forever.

'Lily and James Potter were murdered while valiantly trying to defend their son Harry. The location of the Potter house hold was under the Fedullis charm, the secret keeper Sirius Black told he-who-must-not-be-named where he would find the Potters.

And so on the 31st of October 1981, you-know-who went to Godric's Hollow and killed James and Lilly Potter, and for reasons unknown tried to kill little Harry. An 18 month old baby. However once the dark lord had cast the killing curse on the child the curse bounced strait off his head and killed the dark lord.

It is said that the unforgivable left a scar, which remains there to this day'.

Harry nearly dropped the book out of shock. James and Lilly. His parents. Had not been the drunken loners the Dursleys had told him they were. But most of all.

They loved him.

Loved him so much they sacrificed themselves so he could live. The swell of joy filling Harry's young heart was suddenly replaced by furious rage. 'How dare them, How DARE THEY LIE TO ME.' Harry's mind was brimming with hate for his so-called-family, not that he ever considered them that.

Harry took some calming breaths and looked around, this book had information on his parents, on HIS family, and so he NEEDED this book. However Harry was aware he had very little money, £1.60 that he had scraped together over the years, and certainly no galleons. Harry looked around once more, seeing that he was alone in aisle; he slipped the book under his baggy shirt and walked outside.

Harry's heart was thumping in fear as he walked towards the exit of the alley, every footstep thunderous to his ears. '50 feet, come on, come on'.

"OI, STOP THAT KID" a voice bellowed from behind him. 'CRAP' Harry's mind screamed, he had no option left, he needed this book. So Harry did the only thing he was good at.

He ran.


	2. Freedom

Once Harry got back to his cupboard he opened the book. He discovered that in the back there was a section on the brief history of the people involved in he found was called the 'the end of the blood war'.

Harry was engrossed in details. The book had interviewed a close friend of his parents, Remus Lupin. He told how James Potter was a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team, won four cups. That he was a transfiguration genius and was madly in love with Lilly Potter-nee Evans.

Lily was a charms genius and head girl. She was friends with the now Professor Snape, Who was constantly pranked by the Marauders.

The Marauders; James 'Prongs' Potter - His Father

Sirius 'Padfoot' Black- The Traitor

Peter 'Wormtail' Pettigrew- The War Hero

Remus 'Moony' Lupin- The only one left.

Harry wondered why, if he was a close family friend, Remus had not raised him. 'May be I'm being selfish but come on, anywhere is better than here'.

Harry kept on read looked down at the next line. He nearly screamed. He felt sick to the bone. Sirius Black, This…This Traitor was… was his GODFATHER! As he continued on Remus explained that James and Sirius were closer than brothers and Sirius had lived at James family home after he ran away from his own. Harry started to boil with rage. James trusted him, He was his brother and he had done this. Betrayed him in the worst possible way. Harry was glad this piece of vermin, no; Filth was rotting in Azkaban, which he presumed was wizarding prison. He hoped he died there.

Harry, for the second time that day had to calm himself. And so with idea to investigate what the hell Quidditch and Gryffindor were, he started to drift off to sleep.

However fate had other plans.

Just as harry was starting to fall asleep, the cupboard door was yanked open and his Uncle Vermin, erm Vernon stood crouched in the small frame.

"BOY! WE ARE LEAVEING TOMORROW AND YOU WILL BE STAYING WITH… MISS….. FIGG….." Vernon trailed off as he spied the book.

"Boy, what is that" He said in a deadly clam voice.

Harry was terrified, His uncle always shouted at him when he was in trouble. He had never used this voice before.

"Ju...Just a school Bo... Book Uncle" He replied in a timid tone.

Vernon looked down so he could pick the book up; he held it and read the title. Vernon went white and launched the tome back at Harry. "That book is … is one of, of them _FREAK _books" He said shakily with his hand twitching at his side.

Harry shrunk as back as he could go, which was not very far. But it was no use.

Vernon gripped him and the collar and chucked him in to the opposite wall. "**I AWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A **_**FREAK!**_" He bellowed cruelly, Vernon looked like he had wanted to do this for a long time.

"**TIME TO BEAT THE FREAKINESS OUT OF YOU**" with this Vernon's fist smashed in to Harry's rip cage, breaking two.

Harry had nearly blacked out from pain; Vernon hit a lot harder than Dudley. But before he pass into painless abyss, Harry saw the front door explode open and a man in purple robes step into the hall way. The stranger had a look of rage and disgust radiating through his eyes as he pointed a stick at Vernon and forcefully said a strange word. A bright red beam shot out of end of the stick and impacted on Vernon and he flew through the kitchen door and slammed into the stove, pass out.

The man looked down at Harry, this time with a look of sorry and regret. Lifted his stick and harry's world went balck.


	3. Introduction

Introduction

As harry slowly returned to the land of the living he immediately noted the pain in his ribs had gone. He looked around and saw he was in a white hospital like room with two row of beds. Harry looked outside the window and saw the sun was setting, this meant he had been here, for at least a day. Though he had no idea where here was.

"I believe I can answer that question Mr Potter" a voice from the doorway said.

Harry jerked his head round and saw the old man standing there. "Who are you? And how did you do that?" He managed to get out.

"Alas, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which is where you are now, but may call me Albus" the ma- Albus said with a grandfatherly smile. "As to how knew what you were thinking," he chuckled "well let's just say it was magic"

"YOU, you're the one who stopped Vernon, why?" Harry exclaimed, but why would he save him, he was nobody.

Albus's smile turned into a look of anger. "Yes your uncle, he was very out of line, be assured you will not be returning to privet drive ever again". His look of sorry from the other night returned.

"Well Harry as for why I an explanation may be in order. I trust you read the book I found you with." Harry nodded. "Well after that night I took it upon myself to find you a home. So I took you to your only remaining blood relatives. Before you interrupt Harry I would like to say you were there because very powerful protections which would only work as long as you lived with your own blood. Do you understand Harry?" Albus said after he explained his actions.

Harry was confused because one hand he wanted to be angry at this man who sentenced him to 11 years with the Dursleys. But on the other he could see the genuine sadness in his voice and he was being honest. So Harry only nodded.

"I do still wish for you to live in the muggles-non magical world as there are still followers of the Dark Lord Voldemort" Harry's eyes widened "who may wish for revenge. So I have set up a muggle family which a muggleborn lives by the name of Granger, are you familiar?"

Harry shook his head, still in a state of shock. "Ah well I'm sure you'll like them, lovely people and the Death eaters- his followers- will never think to look there. The plan is for you to remain there until the 1st of September when you will come back to Hogwarts for your 1st year. Now are there any questions." Again Albus signed off with his Grandfatherly smile but this time with a twinkle in his eye.

Questions? Did harry have QUESTIONS. YES of Course he had questions, but only one came out is mouth. "You said there was a Magical there, who?"

"Ah yes, a Miss Hermione Jane Granger. After the situation was explained she was quite anxious to meet you.

This time, Harry felt a little concerned about the twinkle in the old man eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arrival at the Grangers **

Dumbledore smiled down at Harry, "Take my arm my boy".

Harry grabbed the old man's arm and instantly regretted it. His world was spinning in all different ways as a hook felt like it was about to rip apart his nose, but then it over. Harry stumbled for bit and tried to gather his senses. Once Harry was sure he had got his balance back he looked round.

He was amazed to find they were not in the Hospital wing, but in a leafy, wealthy suburb with the sun shining down on them. I front of the two was a typical 2 story detached house with a long drive.

'_Where are we? _Just as Harry turned to ask Dumbledore this question, the front door opened. Out ran a young girl about the same size as him. She had bushy brown hair that floated behind her as she ran towards them, as she got closer Harry noticed she had dark amber eyes and slightly buck front teeth, but a nice smile.

'_Wait, she's not slowing down!', _Harry braced as the brown missile tumbled into him and enveloped them in a hug, unfortunately for them, the force of the impact Knocked them both to the floor. Harry froze, the only time he had been touched (bar before with Dumbledore) resulted in pain. However none came, '_thi… This is nice'. _

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry are you alright I was just so happy to see you and sorry my names Hermione Granger by the way" Hermione rambled as she helped Harry up.

Dumbledore was chuckling in the background "Indeed, I think you are in safe hands here Harry, I shall see you at Hogwarts in September". His eyes twinkling as he disappeared into thin air.

Once Harry was back on his feet he looked at Hermione, who was very embarrassed, and gave her a small Smile. "Let's start again shall we, I'm Harry James Potter". And held out his hand.  
Hermione smiled back in gratitude and shook it, "I'm Hermione Jane Granger, nice to meet you Harry"

Unknown to them, the friendship they formed that day would change the Magical World Forever.


End file.
